A Day For Remembrance
by AngelicConquistador
Summary: Yuffie decides to visit the site where they first defeated Sephiroth, and remembers what it is like to love someone everyone deemed a monster. Oneshot Onesided Yuffieroth


**Rei**: Whaddaya know, I'm not dead yet! If you're one of my lovely readers who reviewed my other story, I will update that one soon. I had some four finals straight today and I get two more tomorrow. Joy. I hope you guys enjoy this little drabble/one-shot. Yuffie is kind of OOC so please forgive me. I love the coupling Yuffieroth YuffiexSephiroth to death. W00t!

**Dedicated to**: All Yuffieroth fans and to my sister, Kuro. Maybe you'll understand some of what I think, or at least what little words my muddled mind can come up to say about one of my heros, Sephiroth.

**Disclaimer**- I do not own FFVII or its movie sequel FFVII: Advent Children. (Though I did buy it at the store! It rules us all.) (AC is mentioned a few times briefly)

**Summary**- Yuffie decides to visit the site of Sephiroth's first death and remembers what it was like to love someone most everyone deemed a monster. One-sided Yuffieroth.

* * *

**A Day For Remembrance One-Shot/Drabble**

"Speech"

'Thought'

At North Crater-

Yuffie's POV

Here I am, at the place where he first… Died. I mean, he DID come back to life but then died again. Why is it that the 'bad guy' must always come back but then die again? I seriously think that the Lifestream or perhaps even the Planet wanted Sephiroth to suffer. It does have a right to do that; I mean he tried to use the friggen planet as his vessel so he could travel the world, with his freaky parasite 'Mother' Jenova. O' course, good ol' AVALANCHE (aka THE GOOD GUYS) had to come along and burst poor little Sephy's bubble along with his mama's ugly face. Whoopdedoo Yuffers, you're a regular genius!

However, that's not what I came here for. It's frickin' freezing here and I came here… To mourn! Something's wrong with me, for once the Great Ninja Yuffie acknowledges her newfound insanity. That's right, I came here to _mourn._ Pay my respects. I already did for poor Aeris, sure, it's because of _him_ my big sister-like figure is gone… But somehow, I can't hate him. Why? I dunno.

Maybe it was because of his freakishly enchanting swirling pools of green mako (go figure) we call eyes, that I was sucked into his little web. They're hypnotic, slightly narrowed, but still pretty damn hot. They remind me of Vinnie's, 'cept his are a nice shiny red, like a summon materia.But Vinnie's isn't full of slightly-lies induced psychoness, like his are.

Or maybe it was because of his silver hair. WHO HAD SILVER HAIR THESE DAYS, HONESTLY! Even though Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz had it, it was only because they were remnants of Sephy. So basically they got it from him. But it was so shiny; I couldn't stop staring it (after I stopped staring at his eyes and muscles) for a while. It looked like liquid silver before it was melted into a new shape. I'm sure it was just as silky as it was shiny.

Now I look upon the exact spot where I saw him here, for the last time before he died the first time. He was a 'One-Winged Angel', with I think it was six wings for legs and one for an arm. He even had his own THEME song for Leviathan's sake, a very catchy one at that. Even now as I recall it I hear myself singing it. Oh GAWD do I suck at opera! At least I know that I probably could wake the dead with that gawd awful singing tone. Insert giggling here I mean, I do NOT sing opera. It doesn't suit me. For one thing, whenever I think of the word 'opera', I immediately start thinking of the soaps kind… And then chuckle at how stupid and cliché they are.

Now I'm near the bottom of the ass-freezing crater. My butt's all frozen… Hmmm, I think my own MIND even wants to turn me into a Yuffsicle. Yeah, any one want a piece of sexy, well-frozen Ninja? Mmmmm… I'm sure I'd taste just _lovely._

After a few agonizing minutes of mourning over my poor frozen tushie, I am finally at the bottom. Phew, that took long enough. I guess I haven't been as active as I should have- maybe I should go nick some unlucky traveler's materia along with all his money and then go kill some monsters. Anyway, I see some blood splatters on the ground. Uh oh spaghetti o. That must've been where Kadaj and his band of brothers decided to take out poor Elena and Tseng. Who would've thought that the latter (Tseng) was still alive? He almost died again too. Everyone did think that my silver-haired one-winged Angel killed him off, even though he did wound him he didn't die. Why blame him for something that was in the past?

So now I'm at the place where I dubbed 'the First Grave Spot' and grinned. I had stuck an extra shuriken here before I had left the last time, to mark it, and I planned to do it at Sephiroth's other gravesite in Edge. I smiled fondly as I opened a black pouch of what appeared to be nothingness, but it was actually…

Feathers from Sephiroth's wing. They were a perfect ebony color; in fact it looked to be the same as my own raven locks. Since I thought he didn't like flowers (he probably associated them with Aeris and 'purity' to begin with), I brought him something of his own instead. I touched them and they felt like silk to my numb fingers. Yeah, go ahead and say it- YUFFIE KISARAGI IS OBSESSED WITH A DEAD MAN WHO TRIED TO DESTROY EVERYTHING! W00t. Go you Yuffie, you're the first, ne!

So to get this over with, I buried some of the feathers in the snow right in front of the shuriken, and closed my eyes to pray. Who knew that I prayed? Well pretty much nobody really cared, except for Aeris and my 'kaa-san. My 'kaa-san had always told me, _"If there is something or someone you really care about that is either living or dead, always pray for them and their souls." _When Aeris had seen me pray, she smiled, and then sat next to me and did the same thing. We stayed there, for maybe up to a half an hour, in accompanied silence. We didn't say anything, but I knew that she was happy to see me and do the same as I.

My numb fingers were formed in a praying sign, and I put my head down in respect. I had respected him so much, so much he didn't know. I knew how much stronger he was. Even though he was feared by all, some of that fear had also have had to come from grim respect for his enormous strength, speed, and swordsmanship skills. He was the BEST. Although Cloud beat the crap out of him, he couldn't have done it without us. He's pretty cool too, but I'm not the one who is madly in love with him, like Tifa is.

I sighed and started to think more about him, instead of trailing off whenever something else pops up in my mind. Now I began to wonder WHY no one ever told him the truth about his real parents. Jenova was never his Mother. He was tricked into believing it, and so for that, ShinRa brought about its own inevitable destruction. Even if he had been told the truth, I bet ShinRa would have its can kicked sooner or later. Take that, Mako suckers. Sephiroth only deserved the truth… And now I'm feeling depressed. Normally I'm never depressed, unless I'm thinking about Aeris or him. Neither of them deserved to die, neither of them should HAVE died. It's so cruel to think of how if that had never happened, would Sephiroth have still been the same? A cruel, unforgiving man who refused to become a mere memory?

Why I wondered I loved him, I never knew. I just did, and I couldn't forget him… And I know he must remember me at least a little. I'm the bratty ninja that tried to cut him to pieces with Conformer, remember? As far as anyone's concerned they still think I'm a bratty ninja, although it's been a year since Kadaj and Sephiroth's return, and I'm 19 years old. I'm not a little kid, even if I pretend to act like one. It's just the way I am, to defy all rules I'd been presented with, and have my own _nindo._ My own regulations, and I broke them as well, for the silver one-winged Angel that stole my heart as well as broke it when he died again. I know he never knew I liked/loved him, unless he DID know and of course, being a jerk, he wouldn't say anything because I was one of the 'enemy', someone getting in his way to the path to achieve his dream….

I remember when I first saw him. I stood there, shocked, and stared at him. At first I never knew that much about him, only that he was evil and muttering crap about 'Mother' and stuff. I guess we all assumed he was crazy because of the way he acted, but it wasn't most of his fault.

After quite some time I looked up at the sky. Earlier there had been dark clouds, heavy with the promise of the falling snow. And now, it was darker, in fact I hadn't even noticed that it was snowing until now. Stupid me, I didn't even realize that my eyelashes were almost froze shut. I guess I would have to leave now… I got up, trying to get some feeling back into my limbs by rubbing my arms. Then I looked back at the grave, of the place where he first died by our hands. And now, I think back and wonder what I was doing, taking part in something like that. But now, I know that if I didn't join AVALANCHE I probably wouldn't have even got to see him, to know what love (or at least something like it) feels like.

I cast one last look at the grave, and made a promise that I would come back some day, and maybe… I will be able to forgive myself for helping destroy him, and just plain old pay my respects. I wonder if I were dead, would one of my adversary's do the same for me? Or would I just be forgotten in time…?

I trudged away from the grave in the crater, and climbed up, and disappeared over the horizon.

* * *

The Lifestream-

?'s POV

He looked on as he saw that ninja visit the place of his first death. Why she was there, he didn't know. Was it to make fun of him, for losing to the 'good side'? But she didn't seem to think so. Even if her death was brought by my hand, she told me with that odd smile of hers, _"She came to visit you. Aren't you happy?" _I stared at her as she walked away, giggling to herself, and then looked back down just as she was finishing up her prayer. I saw the feathers. I even saw tears. Why would the ninja girl cry for someone like me? I did not know. I did not care to know… But even then, I let myself smile.

End of One-Shot

* * *

**Rei**: I think that was kinda crappy, but I have not gotten used to writing as Sephy. I didn't want to make him seem too cruel or OOC, but at least I tried, huh? I hoped you enjoyed this and some of the more hidden meanings are left up to you to interpret. If you got anything out of this, yay, and if you didn't… #Shrugs# Don't worry about it. Please review and make me happy… Please? 


End file.
